ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Official Merchandise
This list is for archival purpose only. To buy current merchandise, check her official store This is a list of past and present official merchandises of Lady Gaga sold either at her shows or online by Bravado. US Online Shop Outerwear BGCMLG01.jpg|Dirty Rich Hoodie Leather Jacket Zip Hoodie.jpg|Grey Zip Hoodie BGCMLG03.jpg|"Leather Jacket" Zip Hoodie Madison Square Gaga Event BGCTLG53.jpg|T-Shirt BGCTLG54.jpg|Babydoll Wall Calendars BGAMLG23.jpg|2010 Wall Calendar 2011 Wall Calendar.jpg|2011 Wall Calendar BGAMLG107-2-.jpg|2012 Wall Calendar Accessories :Main article Accessories BGAMLG01.jpg|2" Bolt Necklace with 22" cord BGAMLG02.jpg|Black "Ray-Ban Wayfarer"-like sunglasses with Lady Gaga written on one side and The Fame on the other. BGAMLG03.jpg|Glow Bracelets BGAMLG04.jpg|The Fame Scarf Hood BGAMLG05.jpg|Bubble solution BGAMLG06.jpg|The Fame Songbook BGAMLG08.jpg|The Fame and Just Dance Beach Ball BGAMLG09.jpg|The Fame Folders BGAMLG10.jpg|The Fame Notebook BGAMLG11.jpg|The Fame Pencils BGAMLG12.jpg|Heartbeats Black Chrome BGAMLG13.jpg|Heartbeats Bright Chrome BGAMLG14.jpg|Heartbeats Rose Red BGAMLG16.jpg|The Fame Monster Tote Bag BGAMLG17.jpg|The Monster Ball 1.0 Program Book BGAMLG18.jpg|Temporary tattoo sheet features Lady Gaga The Fame Monster cover art, as well as "I Heart Lady Gay Gay" tattoos. BGAMLG19.jpg|6 Colored Sequin Masks BGAMLG20.jpg|The Fame Monster 4 Button Pack Note: these badges are worn by Gaga in the music video for Telephone in scene four BGAMLG21.jpg|The Fame iPhone Case BGAMLG23.jpg|2010 Calendar BGAMLG27.jpg|Black Rubber Bracelet BGAMLG28.jpg|Helvetica Sunglasses BGAMLG29.jpg|Heartbeats Black Chrome with ControlTalk BGAMLG30.jpg|Heartbeats Bright Chrome with ControlTalk BGAMLG31.jpg|Heartbeats Rose Red with ControlTalk BGAMLG32.jpg|The Fame Monster Glow In The Dark Pen BGAMLG33.jpg|Haus of Gaga Red Bracelet BGAMLG34.jpg|The Fame Monster Laminate and Lanyard BGAMLG35.jpg|Dance In The Dark Tote Bag BGAMLG36.jpg|Red Telephone Necklace BGAMLG37.jpg|Pink and Silver Lady Gaga Keychain BGAMLG39.jpg|I'm A Free Bitch Rubber Bracelet BGAMLG40.jpg|Alejandro Prayer Candle BGAMLG41.jpg|Alejandro Rose Ring BGAMLG42.jpg|The Fame Monster Sports Towel BGAMLG43.jpg|The Monster Ball 2.0 Program Book BGAMLG51.jpg|Key and Lady Gaga Necklace BGASLG01.jpg|Lightning Bolt, Lady Gaga, and Body Sticker BGAMLG49.JPG|Lady Gaga Key Chain BGAMLG48.JPG|Telephone Star Body Beadz BGAMLG47.JPG|Telephone iPhone Case BGAMLG53.JPG|Silver Cross Necklace BGAMLG54.JPG|Set Of Two The Remix DJ Pads BTWRubberBracelet.JPG|"Born This Way" Rubber Bracelet CrossRubberBracelet.JPG|Lady Gaga 'Cross' Rubber Bracelet DVDs The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden cover.jpg|Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden Books Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson-book.jpg|Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson V17.JPG|V17 The Collectors Edition Posters BGAPLG01.jpg|Pool Poster BGAPLG02.jpg|The Fame Monster Double Poster BGAPLG03.jpg|The Fame Monster Poster lgposter.JPG|Telephone Headpiece Poster Claw tour Poster.png|Claw Tour Poster Leopard Tour Poster.png|Leopard Tour Poster BTWPoster.JPG|Born This Way Motorcycle Poster BTWPoster2.JPG|Born This Way Orange Hair Poster Shirts :See: T-Shirts Halloween Costumes :See Halloween costumes Headwear BGCHLG01.JPG|The Fame Monster Blue and Black Hat BGCHLG02.JPG|The Fame Monster Black Hat Electronic Gift Certificate Electronic Gift Certificate.png|Electronic Gift Certificate iPhone 4/4S Cases iPhoneCase1.JPG|'Torn' iPhone 4/4S Case iPhoneCase2.JPG|'Queen' iPhone 4/4S Case iPhoneCase3.JPG|'Distortion' iPhone 4/4S Case Music *'CDs' **''The Fame'' **''The Fame (Limited Edition USB)'' (100 produced) **''The Fame Monster'' **''The Fame Monster (Super Deluxe Edition)'' **''The Fame Monster (Limited Edition USB)'' (250 produced) **''Born This Way'' **''Born This Way (Special Edition)'' **''Born This Way (Limited Edition USB)'' (??? produced) *'MP3' **"Just Dance (The Remixes - Pt. 2)" (feat. Colby O'Donis) **''The Fame'' **"Poker Face (The Remixes)" **''The Cherrytree Sessions'' **"Christmas Tree" (feat. Space Cowboy) **"LoveGame (The Remixes)" **"LoveGame (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix)" **"Paparazzi (The Remixes - Part Deux)" **"Bad Romance" **"The Fame Monster (Regular / Special Edition)" **"Telephone (The Remixes)" (feat. Beyoncé) **"Alejandro (The Remixes)" **''A Very Gaga Holiday'' Songbooks *''The Fame'' *''The Fame Monster'' *''Born This Way'' 2012 Fan Art Merch Design Contest There was a contest held on Gaga's official website. To enter, contestants were to design a T-Shirt, using elements from the starter kit. The contest went from March 14 to March 20. The winners have not been announced publicly yet. There will be ten winners, and each winner will win $500.00 and their shirt design will be sold at The Born This Way Ball, retail stores worldwide and on her official online store, as official merchandise. References *US Store *UK Store *AU Store *JP Store *GE Store Category:Products and endorsement